


I Found You

by CapricornBites



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherly Bonds, Incest maybe, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBites/pseuds/CapricornBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t remember much of my life before.... I can’t tell you the name of my mother, or even if she was human or not. I can’t tell you how I met Behemoth or anything really.....<br/>The first thing I can remember is... That night.<br/>In the monastery......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here's the first chapter and already there's a cannon but here it is.  
> Basically demons have their own language they can understand without ever being taught it.  
> Oh and sorry about all the German here but, Amaimon not knowing human language(s) is kind of important to the story. ^^;

The shrieks of the other child’s outrage and fear still rang in the small boy’s ears as he streaked down the street, clutching a small package to his heaving chest as he ran.

“Teufel! Teufel! Schnell töten!” A woman’s voice cried after him as he ran. More voices raised and soon he could hear people chasing him. Sick with panic the boy ducked into the closest building he could find and stowed away in a small cabinet, hitting his head in his haste. It wasn’t long before he picked up on the sounds of people approaching. 

“warum muss ich es machen?” An slightly irritated voice sounded.

“Probier es mal aus ...”

“Du bist nicht von diesen dingen verängstigt, John.” Two others cried further back.

“Fein, dann werde ich es tun....verdammte feiglinge...” The first voice growled and came closer. Peeking through the cabinet the boy felt his eyes grow wide as he recognized a small creature attempting to hide under a bench. Seeing him the creature grew excited and came out of hiding, running under the one called John’s foot.

“Hab dich gefunden!” He cried and drew a sword.  
Before he even knew it, the child was out of hiding and throwing his arms around the small creature, blocking the other’s attack. It had happened too quick for him to pull back and the blade went through the child’s right shoulder. He didn't even cry out... He thought carefully removing the weapon and bending down to see how badly the younger boy was injured. The other sat eyes shut tight, clinging to the hobgoblin that he had attempted to slay and mumbling a string of jumbled sounds that sounded familiar.

“Please don’t hurt him. Don’t him. Please, please don’t hurt him. I’ll give it back..” The older boy smiled and chuckled softly at the green haired child.

“You’re not human are you little one?” He smirked as the boy opened his eyes and turned to face him. His bright blue eyes burning brightly as he curled his young face into a fanged snarl. The younger of the two narrowed his eyes at the strange violet haired boy who spoke his language.

“You’re going to hurt him aren’t you!?” He growled and stood, glaring at the smirking teen. “I won’t let you!” He snapped.

“I promise I won’t hurt your pet...” The teenager laughed and put away the sword. “I’m Samael.” He stated and held out his hand. Samael knew this child well without needing to meet him. The younger boy was the same as him, a demon, a half breed, trapped in Assiah were their kind didn't belong.

“Ist alles in Ordnung da unten?” A voice called from the stairwell.

“Ja.” Samael called back up the stairs. “Stay here.”  
“Behemoth...” The younger boy said bending to pick up the hobgoblin at his feet. “His name is Behemoth...” He continued looking back up at Samael with his striking blue eyes.

“Behemoth.” He repeated and smiled turning back to the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation :  
> Devil! Devil! Quickly kill it!  
> "Why do I have to do it?"  
> "Just check it out...."  
> ""You're not scared of this thing, John."  
> "Fine, then I'll do it .... damn cowards ..."  
> "I've found you!"  
> "Is everything okay down there?"


	2. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Devil"  
> "Father Michael send you to the school... True Cross"  
> "  
> I have to go. this is my younger brother, he will go with me ."  
> "Brother?'  
> "My Brother."

Samael smiled watching Behemoth and his odd little master share their stolen box of sweets. The green haired child smiled and chattered away with the hobgoblin, who growled happily with a mouth full of cookies.

“How old are you...?” He asked the younger demon, who looked at him with blank blue eyes and began gnawing at his black nails. He didn’t answer. “What’s your name?” Samael asked feeling the smile fade as the other demon continued to chew on himself.

“Do you even know what you are?” He pressed, trying to uncover more about the young demon. Pausing in his gnawing the green haired child looked away, pulling the hobgoblin close to him.

“Teufel.....” He said softly, curling his tail around himself and the hobgoblin. Samael frowned and jerked on the demon’s tail, causing him to cry out.

“You-”

“"Bruder John!" Samael felt his eye twitch. So many things were wearing his patience thin. The clueless demon as well as his ‘Brothers’ in the monastery. Putting on a well made mask of calmness he turned to the stairwell.

“Ja...?”

“Vater Michael schickt dich an die schule...True Cross.” Samael felt a grin tug at his lips.

“Come here little one.” He called to the younger demon, gripping the little ones tail and giving it a sharp pinch. “Keep this hidden.” He hissed and pushed the child out in front of him.  
“ Ich muss gehen. Dies ist mein jüngerer bruder, er wird mit mir gehen..”

“Bruder....?”

“ _Mein_ bruder.” Samael smiled.


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spat between the boys leaves one injured in more ways than one.

After the move to Japan Samael, now under the name Mephisto Pheles, quickly worked his way through the different ranks at True Cross academy. Already making the rank of Exwire in the month he had been there, the quite demon at his side. He never said much, the little prince always sitting and watching with his blank blue eyes and whispering to his beloved hobgoblin. Samael doesn't mind though, he had already grown accustomed to the others odd ways.

"Aniki...." The little one asked turning his pale blue orbs to him. 

"Yes?" Mephisto asked pausing in his studies, surprised at both the sudden vocalization and the fact that the child had picked up Japanese so easy when he had struggled with German.

"...." The green haired demon remained silent and placed a small package on Mephisto's desk.

Frowning the elder demon looked the box over. Suddenly he snatched up the younger's tail and pulled him to the floor.

"How many times must I tell you not to steal!" He hissed. The younger demon's usually blank eyes widened in fear. "Do you have any idea what this candy could have cost us?! If we were found out now we would lose everything! Those exorcists could send us back!" Mephisto snarled but, froze as he felt something give way in his hand. Looking down the mangled mess of his brother's tail. Shards of fragile bone pierced the skin in several places, leaving ragged wounds. Snatching his hand back Mephisto looked the child over. The green haired demon lied on the floor, his eye screwed shut as he quietly whimpered.

"……" Mephisto rose and left, without a word to the child laying curled on the floor, holding his crushed tail to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is kinda meh. I wasn't quite sure how to write it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mephisto wandered the grounds of True Cross, the young demon weighing heavily on his mind as he made his way through the court yard. He hadn't meant to grab onto the boy so roughly. He hand just lost his temper. Taking his own tail in hand he pinched it. That alone was enough to bring tears to his eyes, he couldn't picture the amount of pain that an actual break could cause.  _He didn't even cry out...._  Feeling worse Mephisto rehid his tail and continued walking around the the academy, coming across a sweet shop. 'Sweet Things' it read in colorful Japanese. _  
_

"Amai mono" Mephisto mumbled to himself buying a box.  _....I still don't know what to call him..._ For the past few weeks the elder demon had gotten the other attention by calling him 'boy' or 'you. greeny' since whenever he had asked for a name the young child would just hold his hobgoblin to him saying that it's name was Behemoth. Sighing he headed back to his room.  _I have to make amends..._ _  
_

* * *

Laying on the floor the green haid demon carefully inspected his mangled tail, gently pressing his fingertips to the area where the worst of the break was. Hissing and gritting he pulled his hand back.  _How long before it heals this time...?_ He thought to himself, thinking of the wound on his shoulder and how it still hadn't healed properly. Looking over at the his yellow familiar he smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Behemoth..." He said patting the goblin. "It will be okay. As long as I still have you...." He smiled as the goblin curled closer chirring sadly.

 

 


	5. Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just alil fluff.

Upon returning Mephisto found an enraged Hobgoblin snarling up at him. Glaring down at the beast he snarled and hissed back. He didn't have to explain himself to such a weaker creature. Straightening he kicked the small demon aside and walked into his tiny bedroom. To his surprise the injured demon was sitting his back turned to him as he whimpered and hissed. Growling, he continued working on whatever it was that held his attention.

"What are you doing?" Mephisto asked quirking an eyebrow and smirking slightly at the green haired demon.

"Fixing it" Was the only answer he got before the other hisses and jerked.

"..Fixing what?" THe elder of the two asked walking around and kneeling in front of the other. The other didin't need to answer, when Mephisto looked closer he found the younger had been forcing the bone shards back into the still bleeding wound. The elder frown slightly.  _It should have started healing by now......_ "Won't it heal on it's own?" The younger shook his head. Sighing Mephisto thrust his wrist out in front of the other's face.

"Here." He growled softly. The young demon looked up at him with his blank blue eyes. "You're young, the blood hasn't set yet..." The younger stared blankly. Growling in frustration Mephisto went to claw open his wrist when he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. Hissing he looked down at the other. Smiling softly. " Amamon." He said. A sweet thing


	6. Filler/Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need some help guys!

Hello everyone if you couldn't tell from the chapter title this has little to nothing to do with the story.

First off I would very much like to apologize to everyone for being inactive for so long! I was in a bad place and struggling to even do basic tasks due to mental health issues and my creative skills like writing took a serious hit for.... an unfortunate amount of time.

However! I'm doing so much better now and better yet I'm more than ready to start writing again for all of you lovely people but, before I go on with this story here I would like some feedback from those of you who Enjoy it.

Because I'm considering rewriting it and fleshing things out now that its easier to keep things linear and such I'd really like to make some longer chapters and really pull you guys in and just up the overall quality of this little for if you guys would like.  So please! Pretty please let me Know what you all would like and maybe some thoughts and ideas as well? I aim to please :3 

Let me Know!

~CB

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that chapter read a little stiff. The others will be better I promise!  
> And As you can see Behemoth is very well loved in this story. (Sorry I just really love him and Amaimon's bond and think it's cute)  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
